Harry Potter and the Digital Plane
by CustomMagnum
Summary: AU Pre-Year One.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I've had this idea for a good long while…and I finally finished the planning for this. This is an Alternate Universe, and is also a Harry Potter/Digimon Crossover.

For placement in the timelines, this takes place _before_ Harry goes to Hogwarts. As for the Digimon timeline, it takes place in the Frontier universe, and Lucemon has just been defeated. Harry and Dudley are both ten, so it's before Dudley's birthday, but after school ends.

Not that the Frontier chosen aren't going to actually have any relevance to the story at this point. Also there are many different Digital Worlds, and Harry won't be going to the same one that the original Frontier chosen went to. (I'm giving them a break. They just finished off Lucemon after all).

Also I made up every evolution for the "Wizarding Chosen" in this story…

Also the characters that I chose for this story aren't randomly chosen from the Harry Potter universe… the characters that were chosen actually do have a purpose.

If you want a picture of what the Digivices look like go here: http:free. hostultra. Com /digital empire /Season4 / digivices 04 .html

Just remember to take out the spaces.

And naturally swap the colors for the appropriate child. I'm just not confidant in my ability to describe them.

This fic uses the Japanese digimon names and attacks, not to mention evolution levels. If you know an attack or digimon name that's in English, but you know the Japanese one, please tell me. If you don't know the levels, here they are (Dub/Original)

Baby/Baby I

In-training/Baby II

Rookie/Child

Champion/Adult

Ultimate/Perfect

Mega/Ultimate

Oh and Harry's appearance is different from the canon version of himself, but that's because in this timeline, someone made some demands of the Dursleys….

Harry Potter and the Digital Plane

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

_'Alright… this is new.'_ A young ten-year-old boy thought. He had untidy black hair that was sticking up in the back. His eyes were a brilliant green. A jagged lighting bolt-shaped scar was on his forehead, which was a souvenir of the car crash that killed his parents. He wore glasses with small square lenses in them. He was also wearing a blue shirt, along with blue denim shorts. He was holding a device that looked slightly like a gameboy. It was made plastic with two colors. The color of the innermost area was light blue, while the outer part, which was designed to be used as a grip, was white. There were three buttons in the center of it. Above the buttons was a LCD screen. There was also a button on one of the sides of the device. This was Harry Potter, orphaned ten-year-old who had to live with his relatives, the Dursley's, who hated him. It was a wonder he currently had good clothes at all. In fact, one of Harry's few good memories were of a man with light brown hair with gray streaks in it. He was wearing something that looked like a robe of some sort, and they were patched up in many places. He looked to be in his mid twenty's coming to Number 4 Privet Drive. The man's excuse was that he was checking up on Harry and wanted to give him a present. That happened to be a few pairs of decent fitting clothes. He also talked to his aunt and uncle, although Harry couldn't hear what they talked about.

That was when he was four. After that meeting the Dursleys ended up giving him his cousin Dudley's second bedroom, and started buying him clothes that fit and fed him well enough to not cross the abuse line. Which meant that he wasn't malnourished. Of course they didn't actually like him, but still, he was better than he had been before. Speaking of Harry's cousin Dudley…

"What is this thing?" a large overweight boy of ten years of age asked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a large green shirt and stretched out black shorts. He was holding a device similar to his cousin's, except that the insides of it were black and the outer grip was dark green. It turns out that both of these devices suddenly appeared in their hands out of thin air while Dudley was in the middle of his favorite game "Harry Hunting". The games rules were simple, find and beat the living crap out of his cousin Harry Potter. Harry had run into the park to attempt to escape from his cousin, although Dudley had just run right in after him. When they were deep into the park, the devices interrupted the almost inevitable beating.

_'Oh well, at least it got him to stop chasing me.'_ Harry thought grimly. Harry looked over the device again. "It looks like one of your gameboys…" Harry said. Dudley snorted.

"There is no bloody way this is a gameboy." Harry's enormous cousin said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I just said that it _looked_ like it was a gameboy…not that it was." Harry said. "Although I wonder why they just appeared out of thin air?" Suddenly the screen on the device turned on and showed a symbol that looked like the outline of a dragon from the European myths, with the exception of not having any wings.

"It has begun…" A voice that sounded like that of an old man's came out of the device. 

"It has begun… What does that mean?" Dudley yelled at the device.

_"All will be explained in time…the journey for your future has begun…Get to the basement of the Kings Cross Station by 6: 00." _The device said once again.

"Would you give us a bloody straight answer?" Harry asked.

_"As I said, all will be revealed in time… If you do not want to proceed, then don't go to the station…and this digivice will disappear and you won't remember any of this."_ The voice said again. The both screens turned off. Harry looked to his cousin.

"Well, I'd say that we got answers…although they might have just given us more questions." The smaller boy stated.

"Yeah…so what are you going to do?" Dudley asked…shocking Harry. He usually wouldn't ask him about anything.

"I don't know…" Harry admitted. "I mean…there's very little chance of me getting to London…"

"I'll ask Dad." Dudley said. Harry looked at him dumbly.

"What are you going to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much… just that I want to go hang around London for a bit and need you with me to boost my image." Dudley said. "Besides, I'm sure that Dad would like to appear as normal as possible… and what better way than for his son to go around London hanging out with my cousin who I've lived with for years."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Harry said, although he really hated the thought of that, knew it was the only way. Besides, whatever this 'quest for his future' was, it sure sounded interesting. Harry and Dudley both clipped the digivices onto their jeans, as it wouldn't fit in their pockets.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that Dudley's father; Vernon Dursley hated the idea of Harry going out to have any sort of fun, but the desire to seem normal overruled it.

_'Oh well, works better for me.'_ Harry thought as he and Dudley were walking around the inside of the Kings Cross station in London. "You know, I was rather surprised that Uncle Vernon just brought us over here without asking which area that we wanted to go…or even that he left us alone for that matter."

"Let's just find the bloody basement and get on with this." Dudley said, clearly not amused.

"Right." Harry said, obviously not eager to get on his larger cousins bad side. Both of them came to a lift that was at the north part of the station.

"The device did say to go to the basement at the station, right?" Dudley asked, for once in his life seeming to be fully alert. Harry nodded. He then looked up at a clock that was up on the wall. His eyes widened as he saw the time.

"Dudley, we need to get down there now!" Harry yelled as he pressed the button to call the lift.

"Why?" the larger of the two boys asked, not seeming to want to beat on Harry at the moment. He had decided that whatever his future was supposed to be, was more important than enjoying his favorite pastime.

"Because it's five fifty!" Harry exclaimed as the lift door opened. Both boys got into the lift easily. If Harry weren't in such a hurry, he would have made a mental remark about Dudley's weight. Suddenly a young girl of about 10 years old came running into the lift. She had long bushy brown hair. She was wearing a green shirt; along with a pair of blue denim shorts. She was panting, probably from running. The door to the lift closed as it started to descend on its own.

"You alright?" Harry asked her. She looked up at him after a few moments.

"I'm fine…just a little winded. I was worried that I wasn't going to get on the lift in time." The girl replied. Dudley looked at her.

"Why were you running to get on this lift anyway?" the large boy asked. Harry looked at her for a moment before something hooked on her pants caught his eye.

It was a digivice just like his except for the outer grip was light red. Harry took his own device in his hand. "You too?" he asked. The girl looked at his device before grabbing her own device.

"Yeah…it's strange though. I mean you would think that mysterious devices wouldn't just appear out of thin air." The girl said. Then her eyes widened. "How rude of me. My name's Hermione Granger. What's your name?" She asked both boys.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, before turning his head to his cousin.

"Name's Dudley Dursley." Dudley replied, his own digivice now in his hand. Suddenly the lift started to descend faster. "What's going on?" Harry's overweight cousin asked. Hermione looked towards the door of the lift.

"We're going off the marked floors!" she exclaimed. Harry looked towards the door as well, noticing that it the floor marker was now not lighting anything up next to the B2 list.

"This doesn't make any sense." Dudley said. "Apparently our future is to die! Why the bloody hell did we actually listen to this device anyway?" And suddenly, the lift stopped as the door opened. All three children walked out of the lift, and gasped at what they saw.

There were two trains. One of them was red, and the other was blue. They were both on separate tracks, on seemingly underground platforms leading out to where ever. Suddenly the voice from the digivices started up again.

_"This is your last chance to back out. If you want to continue with one path of your destiny, get on one of the trains. If you want to back out then go back the way you came." _The voice said before dieing down again. Harry looked at Hermione, and then at Dudley.

"What are you two going to do?" Hermione asked. Harry stepped forward.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm definitely going to do this." He said. Dudley then moved out next.

"Well, if you're going than I can't just stay here." The large boy said. "But don't go thinking that I'm starting to like you or anything." Dudley added, causing Harry to laugh while Hermione looked confused.

"Don't worry cousin," Harry began. "I know perfectly well that all we're doing is putting aside our hatred for the time being." He then turned towards Hermione. "What about you Hermione?" The smaller boy asked. Hermione looked towards him for a second before replying.

"I'm definitely going. Besides, this is much more interesting than anything else my life can possibly be." The brown haired girl replied.

"Alright then." Dudley said. "Now all we need to do is figure out which train we're going on." Harry then looked and saw a two people, one a boy, and the other a girl in the red train.

"Let's take the red one. There are actually people on there." Harry said as the group started forward to the train. As the three children boarded the red train, they didn't realize that another boy, this one with blond hair and pale skin, was sitting alone in the other train.

As the three children boarded the train, both trains started moving. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice now." Hermione said. Harry looked around the room. There wasn't anyone in this car of the train. The seats were actually set up like subway trains usually were.

"Why are the seats set up like this?" Dudley asked. Hermione looked around.

"It would seem that this train is set up like a subway." The brown haired girl said. "I guess that's logical, as we're underground." The three children then stepped forward into another car. This time he saw two people sitting on the seats.

The first was a young red haired girl with bright brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, along with green shorts. The other one was a boy who looked to be twelve years old, who had brown hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and blue shorts. Both of them looked at the three entering children.

"Umm…hi." Harry said as the two children looked over at him. Hermione moved closer to the other two children.

"Let me take a wild guess as to why you're here." Hermione said, before pausing. "A mysterious device appeared out of thin air and told you something about your future."

"Yeah." The red haired girl said as both she and the boy held out their digivices. The girl's was white with a light green grip, while the boy's was a uniform light blue.

"Alright this is defiantly weird." Harry said. The girl looked puzzled.

"How so?" She asked. Harry held up his digivice as well.

"We all got these things." Harry stated. "Who are you two anyway?" he asked.

"My name's Ginny Weasley." The girl said.

"And I'm Cedric Diggory." The boy answered. "Now, who are you three?" he asked.

"I'm Dudley Dursley." The overweight boy responded.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione responded. Harry was about to answer when his bangs fell out of place revealing his scar. Cedric looked on at him, as if he knew something, while Ginny's eyes practically bulged out of her eyes.

"_Harry Potter!_" She yelled, shocking all three of the new comers.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, confused.

"What do you mean? You're bloody famous!" Ginny shouted. Harry looked at her oddly, as did Dudley.

"I'm what?" Harry asked.

"He's what?" Dudley said. "Famous, him?"

"What are you talking about? Surly you know the story of who You-Know-Who was killed when he shot the killing curse at you, right?" Ginny asked.

"Actually no." Harry began. "First off, who's this You-Know-Who, and what is the Killing Curse?"

Ginny looked over at him with shock.

"You don't know about magic, or what happened to your parents?" Ginny said sadly.

"His parents died in a car crash." Dudley said. "Or at least that's what my parents said."

"He's my cousin." Harry added, to attempt to stop the confusion.

"But, why would they lie?" Ginny said.

"How do you know that you weren't lied to?" Hermione asked. "Besides, Magic?" Cedric suddenly brought her out of her seat.

"She speaks the truth, although she really should have kept her mouth shut." Cedric said. "I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, but for all we know, Harry was kept in the dark to keep the obvious fame for getting to his head." Cedric paused. "Besides, we may as well treat him normally, it's obvious that he isn't used to being treated like that."

"Alright…I'm not going to ask you guys about what you know now." Harry said.

"Are you saying that you believe them?" Dudley asked.

"I'd rather take the word of someone who doesn't hate me." Harry said, causing three confused looks. "You know perfectly well your parents are being threatened by something in order to have them take proper care of me." Harry said to his cousin, before turning towards Ginny and Cedric. "Now, do people who use magic usually wear robes?" he asked them.

"Yeah." Cedric said.

"Just wanted to make sure." Then suddenly the train shook as the five children were thrown around the train. Suddenly everything flashed into something that seamed to be barcodes in an endless line for a few seconds, before everything returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked as all five humans picked themselves up off of the ground.

"How are we supposed to know?" Dudley asked. He then looked out the window. "What?!"

Hermione turned towards the window to see many different flying ghost-like things. They were all white and seemed to just be floating. Suddenly one came up to the window.

"Poyo?" it's voice could be heard faintly before it moved away again.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer. Suddenly all five digivices went off again.

_"Welcome to the Digital World."_

"What's the Digital World?" Hermione asked, although she didn't get an answer. Ginny looked puzzled.

"What does digital mean?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Cedric said. "It's Muggle thing." He said. Hermione looked over at the older boy confused. Ginny picked up on this easily enough, before they saw the train on it's way to what looked like an ancient city. Dudley looked out the window.

"Hey, it seems that this train is heading towards a city of some kind." The boy said.

"Really?" Ginny asked as she and Harry went to take a look. What they saw shocked them. The city seemed to be floating in the sky. The buildings were pure white, and looked like a city of Heaven.

"Wow…" was all that Harry could say as the train pulled into the station. Suddenly the doors to the train opened and all five children were thrown out of it as it tilted over.

"Trains aren't supposed to do this even when they're enchanted." Ginny complained as all five children brought themselves up off of the ground. Cedric looked at the train before yelling in shock.

"What they bloody hell happened to the train?!" Cedric said. All the other children looked at the train to see that it turned into a large brown creature with teeth coming out of its mouth.

"What is that?" Dudley asked. The train gave a snort in response.

"I'm a Trailmon. I'm of the Worm variety." The large creature said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be going." And with that the train took off.

"…That was odd." Harry stated before a voice behind him spoke.

"Hello. Who are you all?" Harry, along with the rest of the group turned around to see something that looked like a flying gerbil with bat wings for ears. It had dark purple fur.

"What are you?" Dudley asked, before Ginny went and grabbed him.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed. The creature seemed to be struggling to get out of her grip, before the girl let go.

"Sorry about that, but I don't really do the whole hug thing." The creature replied. "And I'm a digimon." The creature said.

"So you're a Digimon?" Harry asked. "Was that train one as well…he said he was a Trailmon."

"Yes. Trailmon are a type of digimon…and Trailmon come in many different forms." The small digimon said. "I'm Tsukaimon by the way." Tsukaimon are usually misunderstood digimon. His special attack is Purple Fog.

"Well, my names Harry." Harry said. He then pointed to Dudley. "This is my overly large cousin Dudley," Harry said, causing some protest. "She's Hermione…while the red haired girl is Ginny." Harry said, pointing to each girl. "And finally, that other boy is Cedric."

"Nice to meet you." Tsukaimon said as he used his wings to stay afloat. "But why are you humans in the Digital World?" he asked. Cedric shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know?" Cedric said. Tsukaimon looked over at the group.

_'I can sense a strange power from these humans…their potential is so great. Were they sent by him…' _The small digimon thought. Harry looked around.

"Where are we anyway?" Hermione asked. Tsukaimon fly over to her.

"You're in the City of Light!" the purple gerbil answered. Suddenly a group of three orange versions of Tsukaimon flew by and got a look at the humans.

"Wow!" one of them said.

"I can't believe it! Humans are here! Just like in the legends!" another one of them said. These were Patamon. Usually friendly digimon. Keyword: Usually. Their special attack is Air Shot.

"What are they doing with Tsukaimon?" the third one asked. The first Patamon suddenly looked angry.

"He's going to attack the humans." He said, as he got ready to attack. His body seemed to blow up like a balloon. "Air Shot!" the small digimon yelled as he fired off a blast of energy at his purple counterpart. The blast of energy knocked him out of the sky and onto the ground.

"Tsukaimon!" Ginny exclaimed as she went to make sure the small purple digimon was okay. Before she could get over to him however, three more blast was sent at the digimon's way…nearly knocking him into the train tracks before Harry got to him and grabbed him in his arms.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, turning to the three Patamon. "What do you guys think you're doing!?" Harry asked. The three orange digimon frowned.

"We're protecting you from him. He's evil!" the first one exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes! He's a virus digimon!" another one of the Patamon yelled. "Those Viruses are always evil!" Cedric looked at the digimon in disgust. Dudley however looked at the digimon that his cousin was holding.

_'Why does this seem familiar?'_ Dudley asked himself before Cedric's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"You three disgust me, you know that." Cedric said.

"Why?" the third Patamon asked. "Don't you realize that all we're trying to do is save you from him?"

"I think that we can be saved on our own, thanks." Harry said. The three Patamon then looked at him for a moment, before female voice shouted out something.

"For the love of Huanlongmon! Would you please stop attacking Tsukaimon already!" Everyone shifted his or her heads towards this newcomer's voice. Standing in the direction was a biped cat with white fur. The cat had blue eyes, and yellow gloves on her paws. Her tail was stripped white and purple, and had a golden ring at the end of it. This cat also had purple fur on the tip of her ears. This was Tailmon. Her special attacks are Cat's Paw and Cat's Eye.

"But Tailmon! Tsukaimon was going to attack the human's that LordHolyAngemon has to see!" one of them protested. The female cat had a look of anger on her face.

"That's a lie! For your information LordHolyAngemon told Tsukaimon to escort the humans himself. I'm just supposed to patrol the city, and instead I'm wasting my time with you and your stupid prejudices!" Tailmon yelled. "Now go back and do you job!" The three Patamon scattered, muttering things like 'What does LordHolyAngemon see in that virus anyway?' Tailmon then moved closer to the group. "Is he alright?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes Tailmon, I'm fine." Tsukaimon said irritably while in Harry's arms. Harry, noticing that the threat to Tsukaimon's life was gone allowed the child level digimon out of his arms. "Thanks." Tsukaimon said to Harry and Tailmon. The purple Patamon clone turned towards the humans once again. "So I guess you guys want to know why you're here, right?" he asked. All five human's nodded.

"Alright then!" Tailmon began. "Follow us!" and with that, the group set off for whatever destination.

----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" one of the Patamon yelled as they were outside the city, in a forest area. They were hidden by the trees, so no one would have be able to hear them. This particular Patamon bashed one of his short legs into the ground.

"Damn that Tsukaimon!" the second Patamon said. "What does that bastard think he is? The reborn Zhuqiaomon?" The third Patamon seemed to be even angrier.

"Why does LordHolyAngemon pay so much attention to him anyway!" he said.

"Excuse me?" a new voice said. All three Patamon turned around to see a humanoid figure standing behind them. This figures face was pale and covered by a red mask. He was wearing something that seemed to be modeled after some of the old German military uniforms, in addition to a double sided cape, the inside color being red. The humanoid digimon smiled, fangs showing from his mouth. "But I believe you have a grudge against someone."

"So what if we do?" one of the Patamon said as the others slowly backed away. If it was possible, the figure smiled even more.

"What if I told you that I could help you get rid of this Tsukaimon? Or even if I told you that you would have powers that would rival that LordHolyAngemon himself." This figure said. All three Patamons looked at each other before turning back the humanoid creature.

"What do we have to do?" two of the three digimon said.

"Just let me give you the power." This digimon said as he raised his arm up into the air. Suddenly dark black light shot out from it and consumed the three Patamon. They moved closer together as strands of something that looked like blue barcode formed around all three of them in an egg-like state.

"Patamon Jogress Evolve!" All three voices shouted, as the form got bigger. Suddenly the barcode dispersed to reveal a red skeleton like creature holding a staff made of bone. He was wearing black leather pants and had two tattered wings growing out of his back. His rib cage seemed to contain some type of black orb. He had a black mask over his head. "SkullSatamon!" the new digimon yelled. The other figure brought his arm back down.

"Now go and find the Soul Core in that city! After that you'll have the power you seek in order to destroy LordHolyAngemon!" The figure spoke.

"It shall be done." SkullSatamon replied as he flew off towards the city. With a smirk this figure slipped back into the shadows.

---------------------------

The group of five humans and two digimon were walking in what looked like a majestic hall. "I've never seen anything like this before!" Dudley exclaimed. Cedric looked at him.

"Oddly enough, neither have I." The older boy responded. Ginny looked over at the now flying Tsukaimon with worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." Tsukaimon replied coldly. _'Once again I've had people trying to help me…when there was really no cause for alarm.' _The small virus digimon thought. Finally the group got to a large golden door.

"Well, here we are." Tailmon said as the door opened. "Welcome to the throne room of the lead digimon of the City of Light, LordHolyAngemon."

"What's LordHolyAngemon like anyway?" Hermione asked.

"He's a really nice leader." Tsukaimon added. "He usually very trusting…although that might be because it's very unlikely that anyone can actually defeat him in battle if they betray his trust."

"Is he really that powerful?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is." Tailmon said. "Now let's go inside already." And with that the seven beings walked into the throne room. The throne room wasn't excessively decorated, looked simpler than most throne rooms in any castle. Sitting on a large throne was a large human. He looked to be around nine feet tall, and had blonde hair going down to his shoulders. He was wearing an all white tunic, and white pants. Some sort of visor on the front of his head covered his eyes. He had two huge feathered wings. He also had two white gloves on his hands. This was LordHolyAngemon, the lord of the City of Light. His special attacks are Heaven's Gate, Excalibur, and Soul Brandish.

"Welcome children." LordHolyAngemon greeted. All five children looked up in awe at the perfect level angel.

"Wow." Ginny said.

"That sums up my reaction over here." Dudley said.

"Are we dead?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"No, Hermione, you aren't dead." LordHolyAngemon answered.

"You know our names?" she asked. The angel nodded.

"Yes. I've been contacted by the digimon who called all of you into this world."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why did you have to call us here? What can we possibly do?" Harry asked.

"A good question." LordHolyAngemon said. "The fact is that we need you guys to help us save our world." The angel paused to let this sink in. "Our situation is very grim. There is an evil digimon planning on taking over this Digital World, and then moving on to the next. He's forces have already killed four of the Five Holy Beast. These were some of the strongest digimon on this world, with the exception of Huanlongmon, who's currently sealed and of no direct help to us."

"How are we supposed to fight an enemy like that?" Cedric asked.

"By finding the Soul Cores." The angel said. "The Soul Cores should allow you to gain enough power to fight against this enemy. Unfortunately, I have no clue where any of the Soul Cores are. All I know is that one of them is in this city. Huanlongmon said he'd contacted you with more information on the cores."

"But why did you call us?" Ginny asked. LordHolyAngemon looked like he was thinking about something for a moment.

"While you were told that this was the digital world, it is really only one of many." LordHolyAngemon answered. "Another digital world was in trouble, an ancient evil known as Lucemon tried to get free, and that world called human children to that world to combat it. They succeeded, which is why we're trying that now. But they made one mistake when they did that."

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"They called forth many children and on the way to this universe scanned them to see who had the strongest amount of power. The one's who were able to use the Spirits, which work just like the Soul Cores, effectively. However, when the other kids that got to that world were told to leave, some of them refused." The angel answered. Tsukaimon looked over at the humans. "So we decided to do the search while you five were in the human world…although it would seem that the sixth human that we called forth decided to go on another train. Someone should be explaining it to him right now."

"And you came up with us." Cedric stated.

"That's correct." LordHolyAngemon said, getting out of his chair. "Now, I believe that we have a Soul Core to find." Suddenly the door burst open, revealing SkullSatamon holding something that seemed to be a small puppy in his hand, gripping it from it's head.

"Well well, If it isn't the bastard that plays favorites, LordHolyAngemon." The dark digimon said. "Now, where is the Soul Core!?"

"I don't know! Now let that child go!" the perfect angel yelled, enraged.

"Well if you don't know, then maybe this will cause you to remember!" The demon shouted as he closed his fist. The small puppy digimon gave out a cry as it's head burst into black particles and a blue barcode ring appeared around it. Suddenly the barcode went flying into the digimon's hand, as the rest of the puppy became a small egglike object that went flying into the sky. LordAngemon looked on in shock.

"You monster! Look at what you've done!" Tailmon shouted. "Plotmon…no…she can't."

"What happened?" Dudley asked. Tsukaimon gulped.

"SkullSatamon just killed Tailmon's younger sister." The small digimon responded. A look of shock came over the group's faces.

"Why did he do that?" Hermione asked, while Ginny was in tears. LordHolyAngemon looked angry.

"You bastard!" he said as a purple sword appeared in his right hand as he charged at the digimon. "Excalibur!" the angel yelled as he slashed his sword forward. SkullSatamon just blocked it with his staff. The demon chuckled.

"Is this all that you can do, LordHolyAngemon!" the demon taunted before knocking the sword away. The group of children and two digimon looked on in shock. "Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon yelled as he smashed his staff into LordHolyAngemon's head, before throwing him into the wall. The perfect angel fell unconscious a few seconds later.

"No…LordHolyAngemon!" Harry yelled. Suddenly Tsukaimon flew up towards the Perfect digimon.

"Tsukaimon! Come back!" Tailmon said in tears. "You don't stand a chance against him!" Tsukaimon looked towards Tailmon.

"You're wrong. This monster isn't a him." Tsukaimon paused.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Tsukaimon looked towards the red haired girl.

"This is a they." And with that he flew off to face off against him. Harry looked over at the small purple digimon, wondering what he meant.

"So…Tsukaimon. Still think you have a right to be in this city?" the demon asked. It suddenly hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

**[**_Flashback_**]******

_"He's going to attack the humans." He said, as he got ready to attack. His body seemed to blow up like a balloon. "Air Shot!" the small digimon yelled as he fired off a blast of energy at his twin. The blast of energy knocked him out of the sky and onto the ground. _

_"Tsukaimon!" Ginny exclaimed as she went to make sure the small purple digimon was okay. Before she could get over to him however, three more blast were sent at the digimon's way…nearly knocking him into the train tracks before Harry got to him and grabbed him in his arms. _

_"Hey!" Harry yelled, turning to the three Patamon. "What do you guys think you're doing!?" Harry asked. The three orange digimon frowned._

_"We're protecting you from him. He's evil!" the first one exclaimed._

_"Are you sure about that!?" Hermione exclaimed._

"Yes! He's a virus digimon!" another one of the Patamon yelled. "Those Viruses are always evil!"

****

**[**_End Flashback_**]**

"Guys! That SkullSatamon is those three Patamon from earlier." Harry stated. Cedric looked at him puzzled.

"How do you know that?" the older boy asked. Harry didn't need to answer however as the demon spoke.

"It took you bastards long enough!" Tsukaimon looked at the demon in a rage that Hermione, Ginny, and Cedric had never seen before.

"You killed Tailmon's sister just because she helped me, didn't you?" the small purple digimon asked.

"That's right. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." SkullSatamon said. Tsukaimon suddenly did something that most Adult and even some Perfect level digimon wouldn't do against SkullSatamon.

He attacked.

"Purple Fog!" the purple digimon yelled as a ball of purple smoke came shooting out of his mouth and collided with the center of the demon, actually sending him back.

"What! How did you do that!?" SkullSatamon screamed out more in shock than in pain. But it didn't matter. That little maggot had hurt him slightly, and he _didn't_ like it. "Nail Bone!" the demon yelled as a bone materialized and went flying towards Tsukaimon. The small digimon just dodged it with a speed that no one would have expected. "It doesn't matter! You're only a child level digimon. No matter how stronger than the average child digimon that you are, you don't stand a chance against me. We're a Perfect now!" Tsukaimon smirked.

"That may be true, but I might be able to even the odds a little." The small digimon said before he was encased in an egg-like cocoon of that blue barcode substance.

"Where did that Digicode come from!?" SkullSatamon yelled.

"Tsukaimon Evolve! Airdramon!" Once the digicode cleared, Tsukaimon was a large blue serpent with red tattered wings. It had a white mask on its head. SkullSatamon just laughed.

"Even your adult level will be useless against me!" SkullSatamon exclaimed.

"We'll see." Airdramon said in a deep voice. Suddenly he flapped his wings as wind shot out of the area round them. "God Torando!" the dragon screamed as the wind became a swirling vortex that threw the perfect digimon back.

"I don't believe this." Tailmon said as she watched the battle. "All those times those Patamon picked on him…Tsukaimon _let_ them."

"Do you think that Tsukaimon can win?" Hermione asked. Tailmon shook her head.

"No he can't." Tailmon stated. "While he is certainly more powerful than a normal Airdramon, he still is nowhere near SkullSatamon's level of power." Suddenly SkullSatamon charged at Airdramon. Airdramon charged and whacked the Perfect level digimon with his tail. The suddenly LordHolyAngemon charged at the back of the dark demon.

"Did you forget about me!?" the perfect level angel asked.

"No!" SkullSatamon yelled. "Skull Hammer!" the perfect digimon yelled, whacking the angel with his staff once again. LordHolyAngemon went flying and was suddenly consumed in a bunch of digicode. When the digicode subsided, he was replaced by a Patamon. The new Patamon looked around and then looked at his hands. He then flew off towards the group once again.

"All of you! We have to get out of here now!" Patamon said.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked, confused. Tailmon looked at her.

"LordHolyAngemon just devolved all the way back to his Child form." Tailmon said. "So where do we go now?" Tailmon asked. Suddenly Airdramon was thrown over by the group before he reverted back into Tsukaimon.

"…They're to strong." Tsukaimon said as he weakly brought himself off of the ground. Suddenly SkullSatamon walked over towards the group.

"I'll only ask you one more time! Where is the Soul Core!" he yelled as he pointed his staff at Patamon.

"For the last damned time…I don't know!" Patamon yelled. SkullSatamon smirked.

"Don't say that I didn't give you a chance!" the demon said as he went to smash his staff into the small digimon.

"_Expellimarus!_" Cedric yelled as he pointed a strange stick at SkullSatamon. The digimon's staff started to shake for a little bit, before he grabbed hold of it.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked. SkullSatamon chuckled.

"It would seem that you human's have a few tricks up your sleeves…but don't expect anything to work." The perfect demon said. Cedric concentrated.

"_Abscidocisum!"_ Cedric yelled, causing a blast of light that looked like it was a sharp blade speeding towards SkullSatamon's head. The light collided with it, causing a small cut to appear on the Perfect digimon's cheek. "What! That should have cleaved off his head!" He pointed his stick at the digimon again. "_Avada…" _Ginny paled at what Cedric was going to do, although he never got the chance to finsh. SkullSatamon smacked him away and into the wall, causing him to cough up blood and drop that stick. He then moved closer to the downed boy as he slumped to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled in rage. Everyone turned to him to see him clutching his digivice tightly.

"What do you think you can do against me!?" SkullSatamon yelled.

"I'LL FIND SOMEWAY! I WON'T LET THIS GO ON!" Harry yelled. Suddenly white light burst out from his digivice. From around LordHolyAngemon's throne another blast of light shot out as a sphere of pure white energy shot of and went into the digivice. The entire group looked on in confusion as Harry's eye temporarily went white, before going back to their natural green color.

"The Soul Core!" SkullSatamon exclaimed. "Give it to me!"

On the digivices screen the outline of a knight holding a sword appeared on it. Harry just lifted up his digivice, and his right arm had the back of his hand facing away from him. A single ring of that digicode formed around it. He then brought the digivice and his hand together. "Execute! Soul Core Evolution!" He yelled. He then pulled the digivice down away from the hand as the digicode swirled around his body, as his clothes seemed to disappear as his form became black. Suddenly white armor formed on his body and in a flash of light a large knight was in Harry's place. He was wearing white armor. The areas between each part of the armor was black. A helmet completely covered his head. "Paladinmon!" the new digimon yelled as his transformation was complete.

"What!?" SkullSatamon yelled. "What happened to you!?" If Paladinmon's mouth were visible, SkullSatamon would have seen his smirk.

"That's for me to know." Paladinmon said. Suddenly a broadsword materialized in his right hand. Paladinmon then charged at the demon as he slashed his sword at SkullSatamon in an overhead strike.

"CRUSADE SWORD!" the knight yelled as SkullSatamon blocked the sword with his staff.

"What exactly happened here?" Cedric said, clutching his arm.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hermione said. Patamon looked at the knight.

"He's found one of the Soul Cores of Heaven." Patamon said. Ginny looked at him.

"You mean that the Soul Core was in your throne the whole time?" the red head asked. Patamon just shrugged. Suddenly the two digimon separated.

"How could you possible be this strong!?" SkullSatamon yelled. "Skull Hammer!" the perfect demon yelled. Paladinmon just dodged the attack and slashed the staff in half with his sword.

"Because I have a reason to fight." Paladinmon said as his sword vanished. Suddenly he held his arms to his right side as a huge amount of light gathered in it. Suddenly Paladinmon thrust his arms forward as the light turned into a beam.

"Celestial Flash!" Paladinmon yelled as the beam slammed into SkullSatamon, sending him flying into the wall.

"…This is the power of the Soul Cores?" Hermione asked. "Unbelievable."

"I'll say." Tailmon said. Dudley moved away from the group slightly.

_'How powerful is he?'_ the large boy thought.

"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon yelled as he many bones materialized and went flying towards Paladinmon. The knight's sword reappeared in his hands.

"Crusade Sword!" Paladinmon shouted as the blade glowed white and he used it to shatter each bone. Suddenly SkullSatamon reformed his staff and pointed it at Dudley.

"Let's see how you deal with you're friends getting killed!" SkullSatamon yelled as a black beam fired from the staff. Dudley's eyes widened with fear as the beam came speeding towards him at an insanely fast speed.

"Dudley! Get out of there!" Ginny screamed. However the larger boy couldn't move.

_'Is this how it's going to end.'_ Dudley thought. Then suddenly his life started flashing before his eyes. Many different incidents of when he and his friends beat up Harry for no reason other than he was there. Calling him freak, and never giving him a break. _'Why was I even beating him up in the first place?'_ Then he realized why. _'Because Mother and Father never cared.'_ However, whatever Dudley was expecting, it didn't come as Paladinmon jumped in front of the blast and took it full force. Dudley's eyes went wide. The blast didn't do much damage to Paladinmon, other than causing his chest plate to fall off, revealing a muscular chest.

"You really are a bastard." Paladinmon said as white light gathered around his hands. He then brought them together above his head, as it became a massive ball of energy. "Now take this!" Paladinmon yelled as he threw the ball at SkullSatamon. "Holy Flare!" The blast collided with the demon, causing him to go flying once again. Paladinmon charged

"Damn you Paladinmon!" SkullSatamon shouted as he fired the blast from his staff once again. This time at Ginny. Paladinmon looked at the red-haired girl in shock, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to her in time. Suddenly Tailmon jumped in front of the attack, before a bright light appeared around her before she was consumed in Digicode.

"Tailmon Slide Evolve! Lynxmon!" Once the digicode receded, Tailmon was now a large lynx that was made out of fire. The blast collided with her, but didn't do anything. Ginny looked over at Tail…no Lynxmon with interest.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea." The new digimon responded. Lynxmon's special attacks are Thermal Mane and Wild Nail Rush. SkullSatamon looked over at the digimon in shock.

"Impossible!" SkullSatamon said. Paladinmon suddenly punched the demon in the gut. Lynxmon charged forward towards SkullSatamon as Paladinmon jumped away.

"You'll pay for killing my sister you bastards! Wild Nail Rush!" the large cat digimon yelled as she collided with the perfect level digimon, her sharp claws causing his center orb to crack. "Now Paladinmon!"

"Right!" Paladinmon yelled as he charged towards SkullSatamon again, his sword now glowing white.

"CRUSADE SWORD!" the knight yelled as he slashed SkullSatamon, shattering the orb in the process. SkullSatamon screamed in pain as his form went black as a ring of black digicode appeared around his body. Paladinmon jumped back as the sword disappeared. Suddenly Harry's digivice was in the knight's hand.

"Demon of darkness. Let the light of heaven purify you." Paladinmon said as he press a button on the side of the digivice. Suddenly Paladinmon thrust the digivice downwards and to the left as the digicode shot into it. "Digicode Scan!" After all of the digicode was absorbed by the digivice, SkullSatamon's body reverted back into the three Patamon, before all three of them fell on to the ground. Suddenly Paladinmon was consumed in a bunch of digicode. When the digicode subsided, Harry was barley holding himself off of the ground…panting heavily. Suddenly the other four humans and Tsukaimon flew over towards the Harry.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned. Harry turned to look over at them.

"Fine…" Harry said weakly.

"That was so cool!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry smiled weakly. Harry turned his head towards Dudley, noticing that he was strangely quiet…like he was thinking of something.

_'That's natural. I just saved him." _Harry thought. _'Although I have no idea how I knew how to do that.'_

Suddenly Lynxmon was next to the three Patamon. "Give me one reason why I should let you live!" the large fire cat yelled. Two of the Patamon cowered in fear as Lynxmon raised her claws. The third one had a strange glazed look in his eyes. "You killed my sister! What do you have to say for your self!" The non-eye glazed Patamon looked over at her hatefully.

"Lynxmon…stop." The Patamon who had been LordHolyAngemon said. "Killing them isn't going to help anything."

"But my lord!" Lynxmon objected, turning towards him. "They'll just attack again!"

"I doubt it." Harry said. In the confusion the three Patamon slipped away.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked. Harry just held up his digivice.

"Because I have the Soul Core." Harry said.

End Chapter 1 

----------------------------------------------

This is just a made up incantation for a severing curse, as it's intended for attack. And also, Cedric trying to use Avada Kedava may seem out of character, if you fail to consider that it could have possibly been the only curse that would have worked on SkullSatamon, and the said demon was trying to kill him and the others.

Plus SkullSatamon wasn't human, meaning that no laws would actually affect him. I mean, it isn't like everyone and their dog in the Harry Potter Universe doesn't actually know the incantation for it anyway.

The Glazed eye Patamon will play an important role later.

Preview for Chapter 2: After the battle, the group rests up and starts on their mission, going into the Forest of Spirit, to look for the next Soul Core. However trouble meets them as the three Patamon from before arrive, this each of them in their adult forms. And who is this human child Draco Malfoy…and why does his evolved form have a blade made out of flesh.

Edit: Thanks to Mathais for pointing out the misspelling in Hermione's name…It's spelt correctly now.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have failed me." The vampire-like figure spoke, cloaked by darkness in the forest. All three of the Patamon shivered.

"We're sorry!" The last two of the Patamon shouted at once, bowing down to this mysterious digimon who could force evolution. The first Patamon just bowed, a glazed look in his eyes. The mysterious figure sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I obviously made a mistake in thinking that once perfect digimon would be enough to fight against something like that." The figure said as it lifted up his arm, black light consuming the three Patamon once again. Suddenly a bunch of digicode wrapped around each digimon, creating three separate cocoons.

"Patamon Evolve!" all three of them yelled as the cocoons of data expanded in size. All three cocoons of data suddenly vanished, each revealing a separate digimon. In the place of the first Patamon was a large black dragon with tattered wings. Its body seemed to be covered in leather and it had black eyes. "Devidramon!" Devidramon was an evil dragon digimon. His attacks include Crimson Nail and Red Eye.

The second Patamon had evolved into a large humanoid figure wearing samurai armor. He held a large katana in one hand. "Musyamon!" This digimon happened to be Virus type demon man digimon. His attacks are Violent Dismissal and White Bird Sword.

And finally the third Patamon had become a large a large green skinned humanoid digimon with overgrowing fangs. He held a club in his right hand. "Ogremon!" This digimon's attacks were Supreme King Fist and Bone Club.

"There." The figure said. "Now you know what to do. Recapture the Soul Core from that human!" And with that order, all three digimon were off…waiting for their chance to strike.

Chapter 2: The Temple of Spirit! Birth of HolyRenamon

-----------------------------------

Harry sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. The previous day's battle had really taken its toll on him, and LordHolyAngemon had offered to let him and the others rest at his castle for the night. Everyone took the offer eagerly; as it was obvious that Harry needed to regain his strength.

After the battle had ended, Lynxmon had devolved into her child form of Plotmon, completely identical to her late sister. _'No need to think of that right now.'_ Harry thought glumly as he brought himself out of the bed.

"So you're finally up." A voice said from the doorway. Harry turned to see Tsukaimon hovering in the doorway. "That was a pretty impressive battle that you fought yesterday."

"Thanks…" Harry said as he and Tsukaimon went out of the room. Harry didn't even have enough energy to undress himself yesterday. They walked through the halls of LordHolyAngemon's castle in silence for a few minutes. Finally Tsukaimon broke it.

"Tailmon and I are going with you." The small purple digimon said simply.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Tsukaimon sighed.

"LordHolyAngemon wants me and Tailmon to go with you guys to help you find the Soul Cores." Tsukaimon said. "Besides… you're going to need a guide to get around this world."

"So I take it that Tailmon's back into her adult form?" Harry asked, the two of them continuing down the hall.

"Yep. And Patamon evolved back into LordHolyAngemon overnight." Tsukaimon answered. Harry suddenly brought out his digivice. "Why are you taking that out for?" the small purple digimon asked.

"No reason really." Harry said. "I'm just trying to figure out how I evolved yesterday…that part was really a huge blur." Tsukaimon looked over at the human.

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out eventually." Tsukaimon said. "And unfortunately, protecting the group has now fallen into your hands mostly." Tsukaimon paused. "Although don't think that you can keep me and Tailmon out of the action!" Harry laughed at this remark.

"How could anyone think you were evil?" Harry asked the small digimon. Tsukaimon just shrugged. Suddenly the human and digimon entered a room with a large table housing many different types of foods, including pancakes, waffles, fruits, cereal, and other foods that Harry didn't recognize. Dudley, Hermione, Ginny, Cedric, and the other two digimon were already seated at the table. Harry noticed that there were two vacant seats…one next to Hermione and the other next to Tailmon. Both creatures in question sat down in the chairs. Harry sat down in the seat next to Hermione, while Tsukaimon sat down next to Tailmon.

"Did you have a good night?" the brunette asked as Harry sat down.

"As good as I could have had anyway." Harry answered. "I mean, with what happen…"

"Alright. I get it. Stupid question." Hermione cut him off. Harry took a few pancakes off of the serving plate and placed them on his own plate. Harry looked over at Dudley and saw him uncharacteristically eating a small portion of food… small for Dudley at any rate.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked from across the table. Dudley looked over at him.

"Yeah…I'm just not that hungry." Dudley said. Harry shrugged; maybe Dudley's appetite had finally started to level off. 

After the group finished eating their breakfast, they all turned their attention to LordHolyAngemon. "Alright… I bet you're all wondering where you are going to go from here." Several different versions of acknowledgment proved this statement. "I've figured out that you'll all leave the city from the main entrance and enter the Forest of Spirit."

"Why are we going to go there for?" Cedric asked. Tailmon looked over at him.

"We would go there because that's really the only place we can go from this city without the ability to fly." Tailmon said.

"Tailmon is correct. But once you get there, you'll be looking for the Shrine of Spirit." LordHolyAngemon added.

"The Shrine of Spirit?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes. The Shrine of Spirit. After I examined the energy being sent out by the Soul Core of Heaven, I found another energy signature similar to it at that Shrine." LordHolyAngemon answered. "I believe that it might be another Soul Core."

"Well, then it's obvious that we're going to have to go after it." Ginny said, already getting out of her seat.

"Alright… you're all free to leave as soon as you're ready." LordHolyAngemon said.

---------------------------------------------

A blonde haired human boy looked up at what he saw with interest. This figure seemed to be a tall demon of some kind wearing black leather-like garment. He had tattered wings coming out of his back. This was Devimon. The boy was wearing a simple blue pair of jeans, and a black cloak-like item that covered his shirt.

"Hold on…you mean that I got sent here along with five other humans like me to help save this world that I know nothing about?" the boy asked.

"That's the general bits of it." Devimon said.

"And you're actually trying to help the world?" the boy asked. Devimon sighed.

"Yes, just because I'm a fallen angel digimon doesn't mean that I'm evil." Devimon said. "Besides, if this world is destroyed then how can I live?"

"All right, so where do I have to go to find these other humans?" the boy asked again.

"I don't know." Devimon admitted. "I believe that you'll find that out in time Draco." Devimon said again. "Although you must be exhausted. Feel free to rest while you're here." Draco looked up at the demon.

"No thanks." Draco said. "But really, I'm not about to let my guard down while I'm alone." Devimon frowned, thinking that Draco didn't trust him. "Besides, if the world is really in as big of trouble as you say, I should probably fix it as soon as possible."

----------------------------------------

The group has currently left the City of Light and was now walking in the middle of a forest. Except for Tsukaimon, who was currently perched on Ginny's shoulder. Hermione looked over a Cedric.

"So," she began. "What do you think is going to happen now?" Cedric sighed.

"I don't have any clue." The oldest boy answered. Ginny looked at him.

"That's true." The redhead said. "After all, I think SkullSatamon has proved that magic isn't going to be that useful here."

"So that's what you were doing back in that battle." Dudley said, sounding like something that had been bugging him had finally been answered. Harry was holding his Digivice out.

_'Alright, now I know that I can evolve into Paladinmon…but how am I going to protect the others if we get separated.'_ Harry thought, as a holographic 3-D compass appeared to be floating out of the digivice. A red dot was northwest from the group.

"What's wrong with your digivice?" Tsukaimon asked. Harry looked down at it.

"…I think it's a compass." Harry said.

"So what direction are we supposed to head in?" Dudley asked.

"We should try to get to the center of the forest." The cat digimon said. "That's were the shrine should be."

Suddenly a large blue dinosaur with red stripes along his body charged towards the group. This digimon was Allomon. His attacks include Dino Burst and Dynamite Head.

"What is that thing!?" Ginny yelled. Tsukaimon flew up off of the red head's shoulder.

"That's Allomon." Tsukaimon said. The small digimon turned to Harry. "Don't worry Harry. Let me and Tailmon handle this."

"What are you doing here!?" Tailmon exclaimed. Allomon looked at Harry hungrily.

"Give me the Soul Core!" the dinosaur yelled.

"Why should I!?" Harry yelled, grabbing his digivice.

"Harry stop. Like Tsukaimon said let the two of us handle this." Tailmon said as her eyes started glowing red. "Cat's Eye!" she yelled as the beams shot off into the dinosaur's eyes. Suddenly Tailmon jumped up and appeared above Allomon's head. "Cat Kick!" she yelled as her paw collided with Allomon's head, sending the digimon back a few feet before she landed on the ground. Tsukaimon looked over at the dinosaur, noticing the lack of damage on it. Tailmon looked over at him expectantly. The small Patamon clone nodded. Suddenly he was incased in a bunch of digimon once again.

"Tsukaimon Evolve! Airdramon!" Once the digicode subsided, Tsukaimon was in his adult form once again. The flying dragon flapped his wings hard. "God Tornado!" the wind from his wings flapped around the dinosaur, obstrucking his vision. Airdramon turned around to face the group of five humans.

"What are you waiting for!? Run!" the vaccine dragon yelled. Harry soon complied, dragging Ginny and Hermione, who couldn't seem to move, along with him. Cedric soon followed him. Harry looked back to see his cousin not budging from his spot.

"Dudley! What are you doing? Move!" Harry shouted. The overweight boy complied with the plea, moving after the group but lagging behind. Airdramon turned back to the dinosaur digimon who had broken free from the tornado.

"Good… Now I don't have to worry about them." Airdramon said. Suddenly a bunch of needle-like blast shot out from his mouth. "Spinning Needle!" When the blast collided with Allomon, Airdramon turned towards his feline comrade. "You should run after them too. We don't know how long Harry will be able to maintain his evolved form if they're attacked." Tailmon just nodded as she took off after the human's. Suddenly Airdramon was forced to dodge a burst of flame from his opponent.

_'Of course now I have to worry about myself.'_ Airdramon thought as he prepared to attack once again.

-----------------------------

"Do you think that we're far enough from the battle yet?" Hermione asked, obviously not liking being dragged around by anyone. Ginny, after hearing so much about the Boy-Who-Lived, would have normally blushed at how he was dragging her away from danger, although the circumstances prevented that. Harry stopped suddenly.

"I think we're far enough away for now." Harry said as he let go of the two girls. Harry looked over behind him to see Cedric and Dudley running up towards him. Cedric was panting slightly, and Dudley seemed really winded. Ginny looked over at the overweight boy with some showing of concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Dudley didn't answer her…if he even heard her through his loud breathing. After a few minutes, Dudley looked over at Harry to see that he wasn't affected that much at all.

_'Now I know why I could hardly ever catch him.'_ Dudley thought. He turned to Ginny. "I'll live." Dudley said, not trying to talk to Harry as much as possible. Hermione easily picked up on this.

_'What exactly is going on between Harry and his cousin?'_ She thought. _'They said something about hatred, but I thought they were just joking. They live in the same house! How could they hate each other!?'_  She was shaken out of her thoughts when Cedric began to speak.

"So, I'm guessing that we should wait here, right?" Cedric said. Suddenly Tailmon ran and joined the group.

"I'm guessing that would be best." Tailmon said, not winded in the slightest. Harry looked over at the adult cat oddly.

"Where's Tsukaimon?" the black haired boy asked. Tailmon looked over at him.

"Tsukaimon's still dealing with Allomon." Tailmon answered simply.

No one in the group noticed a blond haired boy looking over by them. Unlike the other children, he wore something that was reminiscent of a robe, which was really unpractical for this type of world, yet was useable anyway.

"Fools." Draco said, his right hand grasping a stick similar to Cedric's while his left held a red digivice with black grips. "Pathetic Muggles, all of them." Then a rustling noise seemed to startle Cedric as he drew his version of the stick that this boy had in his possession. _'He has a wand! But why is he wearing Muggle clothes!?'_ The boy thought, obviously this group of children would have to be watched more closely. He was told by Devimon that he and other human's like him were charged with protecting this world once he found his Soul Core and destroyed the Baromon that was attacking him…but were these the ones. If so why did it seem that most of them were muggles…after all, muggles weren't anything like him.

Cedric looked over at where he heard the rustling noise. He pointed his wand in the direction, until a small black bouncing head moved past him, ignoring the group completely, saying something similar to 'bota'. The twelve-year-old boy re-pocketed his wand and sighed.

"I'm getting paranoid." Cedric said under his breath. No one asked what the strange stick was, and just decided to ask about it later.

"But still, eventually either Allomon or Tsukaimon's going to come back here." Harry supplied. "We really can't afford not to be ready."

"And by being ready, you mean all of us hiding behind you and Tailmon." Dudley said. Harry thought for a moment.

"Unless someone else find's their Soul Core, then yes." Harry said.

Draco looked over at the group. So they were the ones that he was supposed to find. _'Oh well, I might as well reveal myself then.'_ And with that thought he put his wand away and moved towards the group of children.

"So, you're the others that I'm supposed to be looking for." Draco said. Every single head turned to see Draco moving towards him.

"What is that you're wearing?" Hermione asked, confused by the blonde haired boy's attire. She faintly heard the term 'ignorant muggle' in a whisper. However Ginny and Cedric looked over at the new comer in shock.

"You wore robes on the train!" Ginny yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Draco looked over at her in mild surprise.

"Let me guess…you're a Weasley." Draco said, slight disgust entering his voice. "I hope what father said about your family is exaggerated…otherwise we're all in serious trouble."

"Just who are you?" Cedric said, notice that the boy should only be starting at Hogwarts this year, so he didn't bother to draw his wand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde haired boy said simply, causing Ginny's eyes to bulge slightly in shock. This was the son of someone who hated her dad with a passion. Cedric just asked a simple question.

"Do you know any spells?" Cedric asked, his hand reaching into his pocket, grabbing for his wand just incase. Dracon gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm a Malfoy! Of course I know some spells." Noticing what Cedric was going to do, he added "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack all of you. I perfectly know why we're here in this world. Killing each other isn't going to do anything. Now I think its time for introductions to be in order." And with that, everyone introduced themselves… Draco's eyes betrayed some shock to hear that one of the people that he'd have to work with was Harry Potter, and even more shocked to know that he knew nothing about magic.

"Alright, now that that's settled," Tailmon said. "It would probably be wise to check out the Shrine of Spirit. We need the Soul Core hidden there." Suddenly three digimon appeared in front of the group. Namely Devidramon, Ogremon, and Musyamon.

"Well, that was easy to find them." Ogremon said cockily as he drew his club. "And that Tsukaimon isn't here… Damn, I really wanted to bash that guy into the ground a few times."

"We can do that after we retrieve the Soul Core." Musyamon said, raising his sword. Devidramon just growled. Harry looked over towards the three digimon.

"Damnit!" Harry yelled, already grabbing his digivice.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked.

"It's those three Patamon from before!" Harry yelled. Tailmon growled in rage.

"I knew it was a mistake to let those guys live!" the white feline yelled. She was about to pounce when she noticed Harry grab his digivice.

"Tailmon, get everyone to the Shrine of Spirit and find the Soul Core. There isn't much time." Harry said. On the digivices screen the outline of a knight holding a sword appeared on it. Harry just lifted up his digivice, and his right arm had the back of his hand facing away from him. A single ring of that digicode formed around it. He then brought the digivice and his hand together. "Soul Core Evolution!" He yelled. He then pulled the digivice down away from the hand as the digicode swirled around his body, as his clothes seemed to disappear as his form became black. Suddenly white armor formed on his body and in a flash of light a large knight was in Harry's place. He was wearing white armor. The areas between each part of the armor was black. A helmet completely covered his head. "Paladinmon!" the new digimon yelled as his transformation was complete.

Paladinmon now stood as majestic as he was when he first appeared. Harry looked over at his body in shock. _'Must be instinctive.' _Out loud he shouted, "Run!" All of the children and Tailmon moved deeper into the forest.

That is except for Draco. Draco just raised his digivice up. On the digivice's screen the outline of a knight holding a demonic sword appeared. Draco brought his hand above his head, a single ring of digicode forming around it. Dracon then brought his hand down to his digivice. " Soul Core Evolution!" Draco yelled as he pulled the digivice and his hand apart, the digicode now swirling around his body. His clothes seemed to dissappear as his form became black. Dark armor with red streaks in it began to form on the child's body. In a flash of light, a large knight wearing blood-red streaked armor and holding a blade that seemed to be made of flesh appeared in Draco's place. The knight had two dark red eyes and silver shoulder length hair on his head. "ChaosKnightmon!"

Paladinmon looked up in slight shock at the new digimon next to him. While the Draco's intention had seemed to be to help him fight off these three adults, the holy knight couldn't keep the feeling that he was supposed to fight against ChaosKnightmon in check. The dark knight turned his head to the Paladin, and mouthed 'You too, huh?'Paladinmon had a pretty good idea about what Draco ment.

Suddenly a broadsword appeared in the Holy Knight's hands. Paladinmon charged at Musyamon as he raised his sword to attack. "Crusade Sword!" Paladinmon yelled as he swung down, only to have the samurai digimon dodged the blade.

"White Bird Sword!" Musyamon yelled as he slashed Paladinmon's chest with his sword, causing a gash to appear in the knight's chest. ChaosKnightmon charged towards Ogremon, intending to end this quickly. His demonic blade was raised over his head, pulsating a dark black energy.

"BLADE OF CHAOS!" ChaosKnightmon yelled as he slashed his sword down. The Ogremon blocked the attack with his club.

"Is that all you've got!" Ogremon taunted, causing a look of rage to appear on ChaosKnightmon's face.

In the heat of the battle no one had noticed that Devidramon had disappeared.

--------------------------------------------

"God Tornado!" Airdramon yelled, blasting Allomon with another blast of wind. The dinosaur howled in pain. Suddenly Airdramon heard the sounds of battle in the distance. _'No, the others!'_ Suddenly Airdramon bit the large dinosaurs neck, causing a ring of digicode to appear around the dinosaur as it started reverting back into its digitama form. Without even waiting to scan the data, Airdramon flew away, hoping to get to the battle before it was too late.

------------------------------------------

"Supreme King Fist!" Ogremon yelled as he thrust his arm forward, a large black fist shaped blast of energy colliding with ChaosKnightmon, sending him flying into the ground. Paladinmon landed right next to him a second later

"Damn it." ChaosKnightmon swore before picking himself off of the ground. This fight was _not_ going in a direction that he would have liked. Suddenly the dark knights demonic blade started glowing with a dark red light as he slashed it in front of himself, sending a large red beam out towards Ogremon.

"CHAOS ARC!" ChaosKnightmon yelled in rage. The attack collided with Ogremon, sending him flying back, although he wasn't really hurt all that much. ChaosKnightmon cursed under his breath as Paladinmon brought himself off of the ground and charged at Musyamon once again. His sword had disappeared, as his arms were glowing white.

"HOLY FLARE!!!" Paladinmon shouted as the thrust both arms forward, sending to huge blast of light at the samurai digimon. Musyamon just dodged the blast, obviously being the more intelligent of the two of the hybrids opponents.

The again, since his Perfect form was the one that lost to Paladinmon when he and the other two Patamon jogressed, he might just not want to find out the strength of his adult form.

Musyamon's sword started to glow red as he slashed downwards towards Paladinmon. "Violent Dismissal!" Suddenly a light red blast of light shot out from the blade and charged at Paladinmon. Paladinmon formed a shield and sword and blocked the blast, before charging again at his opponent.

-------------------------------------

Ginny didn't know how long that she and the others had been running, until the finally stopped. She looked around, noticing everyone else but Cedric and Tailmon panting slightly. She looked around her surroundings…it seemed that they were outside a temple of some sort.

"Where are we?" Dudley asked, somewhat dismayed. Cedric looked around, as did Hermione. Finally it was the bushy haired brunette who answered.

"I think we might be at the Shrine of Spirit." The young girl said. Cedric looked around, a little confused.

"We made it here that quickly?" he asked, although it was more to himself than to others. Suddenly any other conversations that they might have had were cutoff by the sound of a large dragon roaring.

"KILL!!!!!!!!" the large Devidramon that had appeared before them shouted. Tailmon growled, while saliva dripped from the Devidramon's mouth. It would seem that when that Patamon evolved into this form, he lost any and all forms of intelligence. All four humans who were present moved backwards, trying the get away from the demon as fast as possible.

However, the Devidramon saw them. Its eyes glowed red for a second.

"Red…" the demon began, although he never finished.

"Cat's Eye!" Tailmon said, much faster than Devidramon was shouting his attack, so it interrupted his, causing his head to jerk back a few millimeters. However, it really didn't do anything more than to upset the beast once again. This time it flew very low to the ground as it was prepared to slash each human in half with his claws. Dudley screamed as Cedric went to pull out his wand once again, not really knowing if it would do any good. Suddenly Tailmon was consumed in a familiar light as she jumped in front of the dragon. She was then consumed in Digicode.

"Tailmon Slide Evolve! Lynxmon!" When the digicode subsided, Tailmon was once again a large cat made of fire. Suddenly a blast of fire shot out from the large cat's fur.

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon shouted as the fired collided with Devidramon, causing him to howl in pain. However it used one of its arms to swat Lynxmon away, knocking her into a tree. It then stopped as if to sense something. Suddenly, instead of charging towards the humans, it started charging towards the shrine.

"What's that weird dragon doing?" Dudley asked, asking a question that was on most of the human children's minds.

"He must be heading for the Soul Core!" Cedric yelled. Before the group had time to panic at what would happen if this digimon found it and evolved again, Devidramon slammed into a barrier. Lighting seamed to shock the dragon as it went flying back into the ground.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked, when her digivice started beeping. "Never mind that. What's happening now?"

"How are any of us supposed to know?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed. Although that didn't say as Devidramon started charging towards the human's once again. Ginny gripped her digivice tightly, while preparing to dodge out of the way.

-------------------------------------

Both Paladinmon and ChaosKnightmon went flying into the ground once again.

_'Darn it!' _Paladinmon thought._ 'Why can't I beat this guy? I mean, I defeated SkullSatamon easily enough, and he was a Perfect. This guy is just an adult.' _Paladinmon looked over towards his ally.

"ChaosKnightmon! This doesn't make any sense! We should've been able to stop these two by now!" Paladinmon shouted.

"I know that!" ChaosKnightmon spat back irritably.  Suddenly ChaosKnightmon placed his sword to his side as black light gathered around it. Suddenly the dark knight charged towards Musyamon, deciding to switch his opponent.

"BLADE OF CHAOS!" ChaosKnightmon shouted as he slashed his sword across the samurai digimon's chest, leaving a large gash in the armor as Musyamon went flying into the ground. The samurai digimon didn't stay in that position long though, as he jumped up and slashed his sword in front of ChaosKnightmon.

"White Bird Sword!" ChaosKnightmon dodged the sword slash as he dropped his own demonic blade, his arm glowing black.

"DARKNESS KNUCKLE!" ChaosKnightmon yelled as he thrust his fist into Musyamon's chest, wondering why Ogremon wasn't helping his teammate.

"HOLY FLARE!"

Suddenly Ogremon went flying into Musyamon, propelled by a huge beam of light. ChaosKnightmon looked over where it came from to she Paladinmon with both of his arms forward, his hands even smoking from the blast. Both Adult digimon looked over at the two hybrids in rage.

"You… will not get away with this!" Musyamon yelled.

"We'll see…" ChaosKnightmon yelled as his blade flew into his hand. Before he could do anything however, something happened.

"GOD TORNADO!" Airdramon yelled as he appeared above the battle and blasted both adult digimon with his blast of wind, sending them both flying into trees. Musyamon looked over towards Ogremon.

"We have to run." Musyamon mouthed as Ogremon nodded. And then suddenly, both adult digimon ran into the forest. Airdramon landed on the ground and was consumed in Digicode. After it cleared he was Tsukaimon again.

"It's a good thing that I got here in time." Tsukaimon said, then he looked over at ChaosKnightmon. He looked puzzled. "Who's did he evolve from?"

"Not anyone that you know." Paladinmon said. Then ChaosKnightmon looked around. "Wait a minute…where did that Devidramon go?" Suddenly Paladinmon's eyes went wide.

"He must have gone after the others!" Paladinmon said. Paladinmon looked around for a second… and they went in the direction that Muysamon and Ogremon ran off to. ChaosKnightmon swore as Tsukaimon perched himself on Paladinmon's shoulder.

"Then let's get going then!" Tsukaimon said as both hybrids charged off after their enemies.

----------------------------------------

Suddenly bright light shot out from the Shrine of Spirit, the blast hitting Devidramon straight in the chest, knocking the adult digimon to the ground.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked as Hermione looked over at the bright light.

"Why are you asking us?" Dudley asked, shielding his eyes. Hermione eventually had to do the same, as the light was two bright for her. Cedric kept himself focused on the adult dragon digimon, who had gotten up and started growling with rage. Eventually he turned towards Ginny, a hungry look on his face.

"KILL!!!!" the digimon shouted, as it charged towards the red haired girl.

"Ginny! Get out of the way!" Lynxmon shouted, distressed that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to get in front of the girl and the dragon in time.

Suddenly a light shot out from the shrine and collided with Ginny's digivice. The bright light caused Devidramon to pause for a moment, looking over at the girl in confusion. Suddenly the light died down and Ginny looked at her digivice.

"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better time." Ginny said as she held up her digivice. On the digivice's screen, an outline of a biped fox appeared. Ginny lifted up her hand as a single ring of digicode apperaed around it. She pressed her hand to her digivice. "Soul Core Evolution!" She yelled as she pulled her hand away. The Digicode left her hand as it swirled around her body, her form going black as her clothes seemed to melt away. Suddenly something that seemed to be part of a fox costume appeared to go over the girl's form. In a flash of light Ginny was now a human sized bipedal fox white sliver fur and brown eyes. This figure had two blue shin guards on her shins and two blue gauntlets on her hands. "HolyRenamon!"

Hermione, Cedric, Dudley, and Lynxmon looked over at Ginny with awe. "She actually did it." Hermione said, her eyes transfixed on the fox digimon.

"But will something that small actually be able to do anything?" Cedric asked. Suddenly Devidramon charged towards HolyRenamon in rage. He lifted up his arm as energy gathered around his claws.

"Crimson Nail!" the large dragon yelled as he slashed at HolyRenamon…

Only to meet air as she disappeared.

Devidramon howled in anger, looking around frantically for any sign of the newly evolved hybrid.

"Up here!" a voice called out from behind the dragon. Devidramon turned as he looked up to see HolyRenamon floating up in the air with her arms crossed over her body. "Spirit Arrowheads!" she yelled as she moved her arms to her sides as a bunch of multicolored beams of light shot out from where her arms were. All of the beams tore into the dragon's flesh, drawing blood as it demon cried out in pain.

"KILL!" The demonic dragon roared again as he flew up into the air, charging after HolyRenamon. The fox digimon disappeared once again and then reappeared on the ground.

"Lynxmon! I'm going to need some help here!" HolyRenamon shouted as she looked over towards the group.

"Right." The large fire cat said as she moved closer to the Hybrid digimon. Suddenly the flames on her back shot off towards Devidramon. "Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon shouted as the flames left her body. Devidramon dodged the flames and charged at HolyRenamon once again. Suddenly white light began gathering around HolyRenamon's right arm as she poised herself to strike. As Devidramon got within striking distance, he raised his arm up to strike the small hybrid. Suddenly HolyRenamon disappeared once again.

White light dance across Devidramon's right shoulder as HolyRenamon shouted out "White Claw!" Blood shot out of the evil dragon's wound as the fox digimon landed on the ground behind him. The large dragon screamed in pain, it's vision going red.

"She's so fast!" Cedric remarked.

"Yeah…wow…" Dudley said, a star struck look on his face. Hermione looked over at him.

"Please don't tell me I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing." Hermione remarked. Dudley just ignored her.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" Devidramon roared as he charged towards HolyRenamon once again.

"Is that the only word that you know how to say?" HolyRenamon said with a smirk on her face as she jumped up into the air, crossing her arms over her chest once gain.

"Spirit Arrowhead!" she yelled as she moved her arms to her sides, many blast of light colliding with the Adult level digimon's skin, causing him to roar in pain and annoyance.

"Wild Nail Rush!" Lynxmon shouted as she scratched Devidramon with her claws. Devidramon howled in pain as he swung his tail towards the large fire cat. Lynxmon dodged out of the way as HolyRenamon charged towards Devidramon once again. White light began to gather around her white paw. The fox digimon jumped as she pulled her arm back.

"WHITE---"

"CRIMSON NAIL!" Devidramon yelled as he slashed HolyRenamon in mid air, sending the hybrid to the ground. Devidramon growled, as he smelled fresh blood. HolyRenamon clutched a wound on her chest, blood oozing out of the gash.

_'Damn it…'_ HolyRenamon thought.

"He actually hit her…" Dudley said in disbelief. Cedric pulled out his wand again, hoping that it would have a much better effect this time around than it did against SkullSatamon. He aimed it at the gash on the dragon's shoulder. Green light started to gather around his wand as Cedric decided to avoid fooling around, as Devidramon charged closer towards the fallen HolyRenamon.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Cedric yelled as the light shot out towards Devidramon. The green blast passed over HolyRenamon's head, causing the fox digimon's eyes to widen with shock as it collided with the dragon's wound. The large dragon roared in extreme pain as the curse's energy spread through his body, although the blast didn't kill him. "Ginny! Finish it before the pain leaves him!" the older boy yelled. White light gathered around both of the fox digimon's paws as she charged towards the dragon.

"DOUBLE WHITE CLAW!!!!" HolyRenamon screamed as she slashed her claws around Devidramon's throat, causing him to move back. A black ring of digicode appeared around his body as his formed turned completely black. Suddenly Ginny's digivice appeared in HolyRenamon's hand.

"Dragon of evil, be purified by my spirit!" HolyRenamon chanted as she slashed her digivice forward. "Digicode Scan!" she yelled as the digicode around Devidramon shot off into her digivice. After all of the digicode went into the digivice, Devidramon's body shrunk back into the form of Patamon. The small digimon fell to the floor and opened his eyes. He took one look at HolyRenamon's body and started going into shock.

"What have I done!?" he shouted, looking over at the hybrids body as she devolved back into Ginny. She was clutching her body, although the blood had disappeared, as well as the actual cut.

Cedric, Hermione, and Dudley ran off towards the ground, as did Lynxmon as she slide evolved into Tailmon.

"Are you alright?" Dudley asked as Hermione grabbed Ginny in an attempt to support the young red haired girl.

"I'm fine…" Ginny said through stressed teeth. "It just hurts a lot…"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" the small Patamon screamed, not seeming to realize what was going on. He started going into convulsions as he vomited. Everyone looked over at the small digimon.

"WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO!?" Patamon screamed again, vomit still dripping down his face. Hermione sighed and picked up the small digimon as Tailmon made a motion to sharpen her claws, obviously wanting to take the chance for revenge against this murderer. "What was I…" the small digimon was then interrupted by the arrival of Ogremon and Musyamon.

"So, they actually managed to defeat you…" Ogremon said. The Patamon turned his eyes over to the other two adult digimon.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Patamon screamed, jumping out of Hermione's arms roughly, flapping his wings to keep himself up in the air.

"Why, we helped up gain power, just like the three of us always wanted." Musyamon said. "Why don't you rejoin us to and help us destroy these allies of Tsukaimon's?" the samurai digimon asked.

"Air Shot!" Patamon yelled as he inhaled air and fired the blast towards Musyamon, doing nothing against the adult virus digimon. Musyamon raised his sword.

"So that's your answer. White Bird Sword!" the large samurai digimon shouted as he charged towards the group…

And slashed his sword at Ginny.

Ginny brought her arms up to futilely block the sword strike…expecting her death to come at any second.

It never came.

Patamon jumped up in front of the sword strike and took the full force of the blow. Ginny just stared at the small digimon who had just recently tried to kill her and her friends in shock. The small flying mammal digimon's body fell to the ground, lifeless as blood poured from his side.

"Patamon!" she yelled, her eyes, along with Tailmon's showing pure shock as Hermione and Dudley had similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

_'Patamon…'_ Tailmon thought weakly. _'Even though you tried to kill us, you sacrificed yourself to save Ginny. I don't understand.'_

"You bastards…" Cedric said. "You killed your own brother!" Ogremon just laughed.

"That traitor is no brother of ours!" Ogremon said. "And now…" he paused, black energy coursing around his fist as he raised it.

"You all die!" Musyamon shouted as he raised his sword.

"GOD TORNADO!" Suddenly a blast of wind knocked the two adult digimon back as Airdramon came into view.

"…Tsu…kai…mon…" Patamon said weakly. Ginny moved over towards the bleeding child digimon as Paladinmon and ChaosKnightmon ran up towards the group.

"HOLY FLARE!" Paladinmon shouted as he fired off a white blast of energy at Musyamon, hitting the large Samurai in the back, sending him flying into. ChaosKnightmon raised his blade and charge, black energy swirling around the demonic sword. Ogremon turned around towards the other two hybrids.

"Not you guys again!" Ogremon shouted.

"Blade of Chaos!" ChaosKnightmon shouted, bringing the sword down at Ogremon, sending him flying. Both Adult digimon brought themselves off of the ground.

"Hey Musyamon!" Ogremon said.

"What?" the samurai digimon said, propping himself up on his sword.

"Why don't we make a strategic retreat?" Ogremon suggested. Musyamon looked over at him.

"That's a good idea." The samurai digimon said tiredly as the both ran into the forest.

Paladinmon and ChaosKnightmon went to follow them before blue digicode completely consumed them. When the digicode receded, the two digimon were back to being Harry and Draco.

"Damnit! We're letting them get away!" Draco exclaimed as both he and Harry fell to the ground, exhausted. Harry then looked to see Ginny bent down over the dying Patamon.

_'Is that one of the Patamon that attacked us back at City of Light?'_ the black haired boy thought. Airdramon landed on the ground and devolved into Tsukaimon. The purple digimon moved over towards Tailmon.

"What happened here?" Tsukaimon asked. Tailmon just looked over at him, before pointing to Ginny and Patamon.

"Patamon, don't die…please…this happened to you because of me…" Ginny said. The small child digimon looked over towards the red haired girl.

"Don't…worry, this is to make up for what I've done." And with that the child digimon closed his eyes.

"No!" Ginny cried out in anguish as light burst out of her digivice and hit Patamon. Suddenly the small gerbil digimon was consumed in a bunch of blue digicode. Everyone thought it was over, until they hear something they didn't expect.

"Patamon Slide Evolve!"

End Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Cedric's use of Avada Kedavra is justified due to the monster that was trying to kill him and everyone.

Preview for Chapter 3: After the tiring battle that the chosen have just faced they end up resting for the night. However when a rouge digimon attacks, and every chosen who can evolve is out of energy, not to mention that there isn't a Soul Core anywhere nearby, it's up to the Digimon to protect the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I would just like to make it clear that I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon… the only things I own are original characters in my works, and the plot. Consider this valid for the whole story.

------------------------------

"Patamon Slide Evolve!" All six children and the other two digimon looked over at Patamon's now digicode consumed body in shock, at a complete loss for what was happening. After the digicode subsided Patamon was now a two-legged bunny/dog like digimon, with very long ears, going down to the ground. The ears had green tips on them. He also had a single horn coming out of his head. "Terriermon!"

Everyone, including Terriermon, looked over the dog digimon's body in amazement. Finally it was Tsukaimon who broke a long silence.

"What just happened?"

Harry Potter and the Digital Plane

Chapter 03: The Digimon's Turn! Protect the Chosen

"That's a very good question." Cedric said. Draco looked over at the rest of the group.

"Does it really matter?" Draco asked. Everyone looked over at him like he was crazy. "What I mean is do we really have think about it now? He's alive, so are the other two, and they're probably coming back."

"He does have a point." Harry said. When no one mentioned anything Draco sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to go on ahead." Draco said as he started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked. Draco stopped moving away for a second to actually answer him.

"As I said, I'm going on ahead." Draco said. "There's a city west of here. I'd say that would be a good place for us to meet up again."

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go off alone?" Herminoe asked.

"Can't be any less safe than hanging around with the rest of you." And with that, Draco walked out of view. Ginny sighed.

"The fabled Malfoy arrogance. Seems like it actually is as bad as the rumors say." Cedric said.

"I just hope that their knowledge of the Dark Arts doesn't come anywhere close to what the rumors say." Ginny remarked. She then turned her head towards Tailmon.

"I guess we're taking him with us, aren't we." The adult digimon asked.

"Are you really thinking about leaving him here?" Herminoe asked, annoyed.

"Yes…you don't forget family members being murdered before your eyes that easily." Tailmon spat, causing Terriermon to look away.

"Alright, let's stop this." Harry said, before anything else started up. "Now, where are we supposed to start heading?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing that we should head west from here." Tsukaimon said. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to get out of this forest by nightfall." Suddenly Dudley started walking away.

"I'm guessing now is as good a time as any to start moving." The boy said. With a shrug, the rest of the group followed him.

----------------------------------------------------

"What did you say!?" The mysterious figure yelled, causing Ogremon and Musyamon to move back in fear.

"I'm sorry to say that after the digicode was scanned from our brother, he switched sides." Musyamon said. "I took care of him though. Trust me, he won't be coming back."

"But you still failed to retrieve the Soul Cores! They have three of them now!"

"My apologies lord Vamdemon." Ogremon said. "In any case, I believe that I may have a plan." This piped up the vampire digimon's interest.

"And what would this plan be Ogremon?" Vamdemon asked.

"We should find a way to separate the chosen that have already evolved from the ones that haven't." Ogremon said. "That way we can take care of the ones without anyway to defend themselves, making it much easier for us to defeat them."

"A sound plan." Vamdemon said. "When do you think you can start?" Ogremon thought for a moment.

"My guess is sometime tomorrow most likely. After all, we want to be able to fight them at full strength." Ogremon said.

"Although that is only required if you use us my lord." Musyamon commented.

"Alright, you two may go recover now…there is something that I have to do." Vamdemon said before vanishing.

"So your back." A voice said from behind Vamdemon. He had reappeared in an ancient looking castle. Vamdemon smirked.

"So Phelesmon…what do I owe this visit for." Vamdemon said, turning around. The figure behind him seemed to be a humanoid demon with red skin. His shoulder pads seemed to be wings. He also had two horns on his head. His outfit was mostly black, although it also had a red chest plate. It also for the most part seemed to be made out of leather. He also had a red tail reminiscent of the devil. To top it all off he also had a pitchfork in one hand.

"Nothing much really, I just heard the most interesting rumor." Phelesmon taunted.

"And what would that be?" Vamdemon asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing much really, other than you keep failing to destroy the chosen. Odd, considering that they are just little kids." Phelesmon said. "And not to mention that but you've also be helping poor little child digimon evolve… That's not like you at all." Vamdemon chuckled.

"I'm just playing on a decent opportunity. The more minions you have the better." Vamdemon said. Phelesmon smirked.

"Are you sure you're just not trying to build an army to upstage our master?" the devil digimon joked. Vamdemon winced.

"I'm not doing that." Vamdemon said. "Even _if_ I wanted to, there is no way that I can defeat Master Doraghoramon, no matter how big an army that I had."

"Good to know that you still know your place." Phelesmon said.

"Which just happens to be the exact same level of command that you have." Vamdemon said. The other digimon laughed.

"True…Well then, I'll be leaving." And with that Phelesmon vanished in a puff of smoke. Suddenly Vamdemon punched the wall with one of his hands.

"I hate that bastard!" Vamdemon shouted.

_I heard that._ Phelesmon's voice echoed in Vamdemon's mind.

"Damn you!" Vamdemon said as he opened up a door and walked into another room.

"Vamdemon!" a digimon who seemed to be a ghost flew up towards the Vampire digimon. He had black eyes, and the bottom of his white body seemed to have holes in it. He also had a black hat on his head. This was Soulmon. "Do you have anything that I need to do?" Vamdemon looked over at the small ghost digimon.

"Yes there is." Vamdemon said. "Send Igamon and Shurimon after the chosen." Soulmon bowed.

"It shall be done my lord." Soulmon said before vanishing.

_'With luck I won't need to use Ogremon's plan after all.'_ Vamdemon thought.

-----------------------------------------

Two digimon were gathered around wooden table, a beer mug the first ones hand. The first one was circular in body shape, and wore a red bandana-like mask over his face, with two holes cut in it to allow him to see. He also had metal armor over his arms and legs, along with red gloves and boots. He had a katana strapped to his back. This was Igamon.

The second digimon was a large humanoid digimon, wearing a white ninja uniform. His arms and legs were made out of green coils. This digimon also had shurikens for hands and feet. His face was covered with a white ninja mask, and his shoulder pads were in the shape of leaves. This was Shurimon.

"So, how was your mission?" Igamon asked.

"It was fine…just the standard mass extermination of a Chibimon village…nothing to get to excited about." Shurimon replied. Igamon was puzzled.

"Why do baby stage digimon form villages anyway?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Shurimon answered. "Maybe they want to band together, thinking that they wouldn't get attacked if they're together."

"What a stupid idea that is!" Igamon exclaimed.

Then suddenly Soulmon appeared in the middle of the bar. "I'm glad I found you!" Soulmon exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Shurimon asked, clearly annoyed.

"Vamdemon has a mission for you." Soulmon said.

"How much is he paying?" Igamon said. Soulmon looked over at the circular ninja.

"Seven thousand gold coins." Soulmon said.

"Deal!" Igamon exclaimed, causing Shurimon to look over at Soulmon.

"What exactly is this mission?" Shurimon asked.

A wicked grin appeared on Soulmon's face. "Assassinate the chosen."

-------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should stop for the night." Terriermon said as he looked over at Harry and Ginny. Harry was visibly exhausted, barley keeping up with the group. Ginny was clutching her side, wincing as she walked. It was also obvious that the other humans in this group weren't used to walking either. Tsukaimon was flying above them.

"That would be a good idea." The viral cousin of Patamon said, looking at the darkening sky. And with that, the group sat down as they entered a small clearing. Tailmon then walked away, with a remark about 'gathering firewood.' Tsukaimon ran off with Terriermon as well, mentioning that they were going to look for food. (Not to mention keep Terriermon away from Tailmon in the event that she came back).

"I don't think I ever walked so much in my entire life." Dudley said, breathing heavily. Herminoe looked over at him.

"You know, if you were in better shape you wouldn't have that much of a problem." Herminoe remarked. Dudley looked over at her.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Harry said tiredly. "Once Dudley finds his Soul Core he's going to get plenty of exercise." Cedric laughed. Dudley looked hurt.

"What does that mean?" the overweight boy asked, seeming to be hurt. He then burst out laughing as well. Harry looked puzzled, before chuckling slightly.

"I hope Draco will be okay on his own." Herminoe said, causing Ginny and Cedric to look over at her oddly, before they reminded themselves that she was a muggle. Herminoe noticed them eyeing her strangely.

"What's wrong?" Herminoe asked, causing Harry and Dudley to look over at the rest of the group.

"Nothing…it's just that you don't know what the Malfoys are like." Ginny said, shaking her head. "They're one of the most evil types of wizards in existence. His father was a Death Eater."

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry asked, confused at the train of conversation. Ginny blinked before mentally berating herself.

"Sorry, keep forgetting that you know nothing about the Wizarding World." Ginny said. "Hope you don't meet my father after this is all over."

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing really, he's just obsessed with muggles." Ginny said. "You won't be able to stop him from asking you questions about all your strange devices."

Harry blinked. "Obsessed with what?" This time Ginny physically hit her self in the head.

"Right…know nothing." Ginny mumbled.

"'Muggle' is the term used to refer to someone without magical powers." Cedric explained. Dudley looked over at Cedric.

"What was that green blast that you shot out at Devidramon?" Dudley asked. Ginny paled.

"Well…" Cedric began, as Ginny turned her head over at him.

"That reminds me…What were you thinking!" Ginny yelled. "Using one of the Unforgivable Curses…" She shook her head. "Let me guess, you're a Slytherin." Ginny said. Cedric looked amused.

"Actually I'm in Hufflepuff." Cedric said sheepishly. Ginny blinked, dumbstruck. Harry, Herminoe, and Dudley just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, back to this whole 'Unforgivable Curse' thing… What exactly are they?" Herminoe asked, seemingly eager to get information. Ginny looked over at Cedric oddly.

"You know…we really have to keep the talk about magic to a low level…" Ginny said.

"True…although for all we know they're muggle-born." Cedric said. Ginny looked over at him.

"How exactly can you be certain about that?" the red-haired girl asked, her voice betraying how exhausted she was. Cedric thought hard for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"How about we just ask them not to mention anything they learn about magic to anyone?" Cedric asked. Ginny was about to open her mouth, but was interrupted by Dudley and Herminoe saying something along the lines of 'Fine by me.' Cedric took a deep breath.

"There are three curses that can give you a life sentence in Azkaban, the wizarding prison if you use them on a human." Cedric began. "And let's just say that Azkaban is far worse than any prison that a muggle could come up with…something that I don't really want to get into now."

"Those three curses are _Avada Kedavra…_the killing curse, the Cruciatus Curse, which causing who ever it is used on to feel pain throughout their entire body, and finally the Imperius Curse, which forces the victim to do anything that the caster wishes." Ginny explained. "Cedric used the Killing Curse on Devidramon and tried it on SkullSatamon." Ginny then glared at him.

"Pity it didn't work." Tailmon said as she trailed back to the campfire with a large pile of wood in her paws. She threw them in the center of the group. Herminoe looked over at Tailmon.

"You know… did it ever occur to you that Terriermon was being controlled by something." Herminoe said. "Can you explain the different forms of evolution to me?" She asked. "I mean we know about Soul Core Evolution…but what exactly happens when a digimon evolves?"

Tailmon sighed. "Alright, I'll try. There are six stages of evolution that a digimon can obtain. The first is the Baby I stage, which happens right after a digimon hatches. After that there is the Baby II stage, which is slightly bigger and stronger. Then comes the Child level, where a digimon gains their own attacks and attribute. Tsukaimon and Terriermon are Child level digimon." Tailmon paused. "After that, there is the Adult level…which is when digimon start truly getting dangerous. While I don't look like it, I'm an adult digimon. After Adult comes Perfect…which was the level that SkullSatamon was at. And then finally there's the Ultimate level. Which is one I hope we don't have to face." Tailmon then looked over towards Harry and Ginny.

"Although I think you guys learned about this once you got your Soul Cores." Tailmon stated, causing the two children to nod their heads.

"As for the types of evolution, theirs the normal type of evolution…which follows the pattern that I just outlined. Armor Evolution, which is the evolution into an alternate adult form using the Digimentals…, which haven't existed for a long time so it's up in the air if they even existed at all. Then there's Slide Evolution…which all I know about is that it somehow changes you into an alternate form for you level. It's what I use to become Lynxmon, and what happened to Terriermon when he evolved from Patamon."

"All these different types of evolution are giving me a headache." Dudley remarked, causing Harry to mentally laugh.

"Then there is also Jogress Evolution, which is the fusion of two or more digimon into a higher level form." Tailmon added. "I think that SkullSatamon was a result of that, as he devolved into three Patamon." Then Terriermon came back to the group holding a large amount of apples.

"What were you talking about?" Terriermon asked as Tsukaimon flew back towards the group gathering a large amount of sticks.

"We were talking about the different ways of a digimon's evolution." Ginny said… "Why do we need firewood for apples?" Ginny asked, confused.

"These are meat apples." Tsukaimon explained as he helped Terriermon pop a few of them on the sticks he was carrying. He then handed one to each of the group. Tsukaimon looked over at the bundle of wood, before turning to Tailmon. "Do you think you can slide evolve into Lynxmon and start a fire?" Tailmon was about to answer, but Cedric cut her off.

"Don't worry about it." Cedric said, taking out his wand. "_Incendio!"_ The oldest of the chosen said as a burst of flame shot out from his wand and lit the wood on fire. He then put the wand away. "See?"

"Alright…" Herminoe began. "But what exactly are these 'meat apples'?" she asked. Tsukaimon looked over at her.

"Meat apples are apples that taste like a different type of meat." The small purple digimon answered.

"There are only different types of meat…right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Tailmon said, looking over at her. Ginny shook her head.

"No reason…just wanted to make sure." Ginny said, sticking her apple into the fire to let it cook. The other human's looked over at her as they noticed that the digimon had already done that. "What? Meat." Ginny said simply, causing the other human's to nod dumbly as they copied her.

"Is there anyway to tell what these things taste like?" Dudley asked.

"Not at all…" Tsukaimon said, watching his apple cook. "Although they mostly taste good."

"So Terriermon… who exactly gave you and those other digimon the power to evolve?" Herminoe asked. Everyone then turned towards the new member of their group.

Terriermon looked around, but gulped. "The only thing that I know about him is that had fangs, wore a cape, and wore something that seemed to be a military uniform." Tailmon's eyes widened. Terriermon looked over at her. "You know something?"

"That digimon's name is Vamdemon." Tailmon said. "He gave you the power to evolve…right?"

"The first time anyway." Terriermon replied.

"What do you mean the first time?" Harry asked. Terriermon then turned to him.

"I was catatonic ever since I jogressed with the other two." Terriermon replied sadly.

"That Vamdemon has to be working for somebody else." Tsukaimon replied.

"What makes you say that?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing really…other than the fact that most perfection digimon don't have enough energy to actually force another digimon's evolution. Vamdemon is a perfection level digimon. He must be doing the work for an ultimate level digimon."

"…So we're screwed then?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Herminoe asked. "You took care of SkullSatamon, who was a perfection digimon, with help only from Tailmon's alternate adult form."

"Yet I couldn't beat Musyamon when I fought him." Harry said. "Likewise, Draco couldn't defeat Ogremon. Both of them were adult digimon. I know beating SkullSatamon was a fluke."

"Not necessarily." Tailmon said. Harry looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" the human boy asked.

"Certain digimon get attack boost against certain types of digimon." Tailmon said. "I'm guessing since Paladinmon is the Warrior of Heaven, then he gets an attack boost against undead digimon."

"Which SkullSatamon was one." Terriermon added.

"I guess." Harry said, pulling his meat apple out of the fire before taking a bite of it. _'Wow…Turkey?' _the boy thought, before everyone else copied him.

"I never thought I would actually taste an apple so good." Dudley said. Harry looked over at him strangely.

"You mean you actually eat apples?" Harry asked.

"Yes…" Dudley said, momentarily feeling like beating Harry up, before the memory of him jumping in front of SkullSatamon's attack came to mind. His eyes widened. Ginny looked over at him.

"Are you alright?" the red-haired girl asked. Dudley turned to look over at her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Dudley answered.

----------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this again?" Igamon asked. Both he and Shurimon were heading towards the chosen's camp. Shurimon looked oddly at his ninja companion.

"Because we're getting paid." Shurimon answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But they're the chosen! Surely they would be able to take care of two adult digimon!" Igamon protested.

"Do you want to go back on the contract!" Shurimon yelled. Igamon shut up after that, as the two digimon moved closer towards the group of unsuspecting children.

----------------------------------------------

Draco's eyes widened as a large green bug landed in front of him. It looked sort of like a Preying Mantis, although it's two arms were made out of scythes. This was Snimon, an adult digimon. His attack is Shadow Sickle.

"A human? Here." Snimon said, before chuckling. "You must be one of the chosen then." Snimon moved closer to Draco. "You look like a smart boy…why don't you give me the Soul Core and I'll let you live?" Draco snorted.

"Now why would I do that?" Draco asked, grabbing his digivice. "Soul Core Evolution!" Draco yelled as he pressed his hands to the digivice.

Nothing happened.

_'What's going on?'_ The blonde haired wizard thought. "Soul Core Evolution!" He tried again, only to get the same result. "Soul Core Evolution!" Again nothing. Snimon chuckled.

"Looks like you're out of energy boy!" Snimon exclaimed, flying up into the air. "I guess I can just kill you and take the Soul Core. Shadow Sickle!" Snimon shouted as he slashed both his scythes in front of him, sending two scythe-shaped beams of energy towards the young wizard. Draco dodged just as the attacks were about to hit him, causing two scythe shaped indentions in the ground to form.

"I wont miss this time!" Snimon exclaimed. "Shadow Sickle!" Snimon shouted, firing off his attack once again. Draco dodged once again, this time grabbing his wand as his robes fell off and were destroyed in the attack, revealing that he was wearing a black shirt underneath it.

_'This isn't good. For some reason I can't evolve!'_ Draco thought, dodging the insect digimon's attack once again. _'Not to mention the fact that magic doesn't seem to work too well on them!'_  Suddenly Snimon landed in front of the young wizard and raised his arm.

"Shadow Sick---"

"Blue Thunder!" A mysterious voice shouted as a blue blast of thunder slammed into Snimon, sending him flying into a tree. Suddenly a figure jumped in front of Draco. He seemed to be a four-legged blue lizard wearing black armor all over his body. On his helmet there was a large spike coming out of it. This was Lighdramon. "Are you alright?" Lighdramon asked, causing Draco to nod. Suddenly Snimon charged towards the human and digimon once again. "Let me handle this!" Lighdramon shouted as he charged towards the giant insect digimon.

"Shadow Sickle!" Snimon shouted as he fired his attack towards Lighdramon. The two blast of energy collided with the thunder digimon's armor, but didn't do anything.

"My turn!" Lighdramon shouted as a blue blast of energy gathered in his mouth. "Blue Thunder!" the digimon shouted, the blast of lighting colliding with the giant insect, causing it to cry out in pain. "Blue Thunder! Blue Thunder! Blue Thunder! Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon shouted, firing off four more of his attacks, sending Snimon crashing towards the ground. Lighdramon charged towards the insect digimon, before jumping and landing on top of it.

"Please…spare me?" Snimon pleaded.

"No…" Lighdramon said coldly as he bit into the insect's neck, before jumping off of the insect digimon as a blue digicode ring appeared around Snimon. Suddenly the digicode shot off towards Lighdramon's mouth as Snimon's form shrunk to that of an egg and went flying away.

Draco moved up towards Lighdramon. "You killed him." the blonde haired boy stated simply. Lighdramon turned over towards the human.

"Do you have a problem with that?" the large dragon digimon asked. Draco smiled.

"Not at all."

-------------------------------------------------

"So who's getting first watch?" Harry asked, before yawning. Cedric looked over at him.

"Not you or Ginny." Cedric stated. Ginny seemed to want to protest, but Cedric cut her off. "You two are the only ones who can evolve." Cedric said. "We can't have you fighting at half strength…especially after how injured Ginny was today." Cedric said. Terriermon had a guilty look on his face.

"I'll take the first watch." Terriermon said. "It's the least I can do." Tailmon glared at him.

"I'll take the first watch with you." Tailmon said with venom lacing her voice. Tsukaimon hurriedly jumped in front of her.

"How about I take the first watch?" Tsukaimon offered, and then looked over at the rest of the group. Tailmon glared at him. "Or I can just take the watch with both of you." Tsukaimon added, looking over at Tailmon.

"Fine…but if he tries anything I'm going to kill him!" Tailmon shouted.

Turns out they didn't need to setup a watch just yet.

"Iga Style Shuriken Throw!" A voice shouted as a large shuriken came speeding towards the group. Everyone dodged as the Shuriken landed in the middle of the campsite.

"Who are you!?" Ginny shouted out, grabbing her digivice tightly. Harry did the same as Igamon came into view.

"Since you want to know so bad, I am Igamon, one of your executioners!" Igamon exclaimed, another shuriken forming in his hands. "Iga Style Shuriken----"

"Purple Fog!" Tsukaimon shouted as he launched a blast of purple fog out towards Igamon, clouding up his vision. "Now Tailmon!" Tsukaimon shouted, becoming consumed in digicode.

"Tsukaimon evolve! Airdramon!" Tsukaimon shouted, before the digicode subsided, revealing his flying serpent dragon from once again. Tailmon nodded as she got into a fighting stance as Igamon looked over towards the newly evolved adult.

"So you can evolve then." Igamon said. "You know, two on one is unfair…"

"Kusangi!" another voice shouted as a shuriken attacked to a green coil came shooting out and nailed Airdramon on the back, forcing him back into Tsukaimon. The entire group looked as the Shuriken pulled out of the child digimon's body and into that of Shurimon. "So I, Shurimon, will be joining in." Ginny then looked over at Harry.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked in a whisper.

"You bet." Harry said, bringing out his digivice. Both of them brought their hands to their digivice and shouted "Soul Core Evoluiton!"

Similar to what happened with Draco…nothing happened. Both Harry and Ginny were confused as they tried four more times.

"…This isn't going to end well." Cedric remarked as Dudley looked over towards his cousin.

_'Look's like our good luck is going to end.'_ The overweight boy thought glumly. Worry flashed through Herminoe's eyes as she frantically tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"Now let's end this!" Igamon shouted. "Iga Style Shuriken Throw!" Igamon shouted as he threw his Shuriken towards the chosen. Tailmon jumped up into the air towards the Shuriken.

"Cat Kick!" the small adult digimon yelled as she kicked the ninja star away.

"Kusangi!" Shurimon shouted, nailing her in the back and causing her to fall to the ground. Terriermon looked over towards the fallen cat digimon.

_'I need to make up for what I tried to do to the group. Not to mention what I did to Tailmon.'_ Terriermon suddenly jumped in front of the group. Green energy seemed to gather in his mouth.

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon shouted as small green blast of energy went speeding out of his mouth towards Igamon. Igamon just dodged out of the way and disappeared. Terriermon was then sent flying into the air, before Igamon reappeared in front of the small dog digimon's previous location. Terriermon landed in front of the group of chosen, before picking himself back up. Blood trickled down his lip.

"Hey Shurimon…what do you say we beat on this runt some more?" Igamon asked. If anyone were actually able to see Shurimon's face, they would have noticed that the larger ninja was smirking.

"Alright then…" Shurimon said, before jumping in front of Terriermon, he then started spinning around in circles. "Autumn Wind!" Shurimon shouted as all four of his shurikens slammed into Terriermon, causing the small child digimon to cry out in pain, before landing in front of the group. Shurimon stopped spinning, only to be hit with a blast of purple fog. Both adult digimon turned around to see Tsukaimon glaring over at the two ninja.

"You leave him out of this…" Tsukaimon said angrily. "I'm the one you should be worried about." And with that Tsukaimon once again was consumed in Digicode.

"Tsukaimon is still able to evolve?" Ginny asked.

"I guess." Herminoe said, focused on the battle. Harry looked dejected at the fact that he couldn't help the digimon who was risking everything to protect them.

_'Damn it!' _Cedric thought, gripping his digivice. _'There has to be something that I can do to help! My magic isn't going to work on these guys.'_

"God Tornado!" Airdramon shouted, sending blast of wind over towards the two ninja digimon. Both of them dodged, the winds colliding with the ground in front of the chosen.

Igamon jumped up onto Shurimon… "Let's do it now!" the smaller of the two ninja shouted.

"Good plan!" Shurimon exclaimed, before throwing Igamon towards Airdramon. The flying dragon looked puzzled at this maneuver. Suddenly Igamon pulled out his katana and started spinning as he headed towards the large dragon's chest.

"Dancing Leaves!" Igamon shouted as Airdramon moved to dodge. The spinning adult digimon managed to jab his sword in the side of the flying dragon, causing Airdramon to scream out in pain and fall to the ground with a large thump, before devolving to Tsukaimon. Igamon landed on the ground, his katana dripping blood. "That was simple."

Dudley looked on wide-eyed. "He took out Airdramon with one head on attack…" the boy said despair clearly shown in his voice. _'And what's worse is that Harry and Ginny are currently too exhausted to evolve.' _

Igamon started moving towards the group of children. "Now which one of these guys should we kill first?" Igamon said, licking his lips. Terriermon then started spinning around, a small green tornado appearing around him.

"Petit Twister!" Terriermon shouted, the tornado of energy shooting towards Igamon, slamming into the small adult digimon, sending him into the ground. Shurimon then appeared in front of Terriermon, and whacked him with his Shuriken hands.

"That isn't going to work on me…" Shurimon stated.

"Then how about this!" Lynxmon shouted as fire sped off towards Shurimon. All of the children blinked. They were so caught up in the fight that they didn't see Tailmon Slide Evolve. "Thermal Mane!" Shurimon screamed in surprise, before he jumped away.

_'Alright…we need to even the odds a little.'_ Terriermon thought. _'I need to evolve to help them…even if I'm risking turning back into Devidramon.'_ The child digimon thought, before being consumed in digicode. "Terriermon Evolve!" he shouted. Everyone turned towards him…not expecting this. Even Igamon, who at that point rushed back up to the battle was watching intently on what was going to happen. Once the digicode subsided, a large brown rabbit was standing in the small digimon's place. This large rabbit was standing on his hind legs. His other legs were covered with large metal gauntlets, with red claws coming out of it. His ears also seemed to be made out of metal. "Prairiemon!" the new digimon looked himself for a moment. "You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

"That's it!?" Igamon asked, before he started laughing. "That's what you two have defending you!?"

"…We are so dead." Cedric remarked. None of the human's seemed to disagree with him on that statement. Igamon grabbed his Shuriken once again.

"Iga Style Shuriken Throw!" Igamon shouted as he chucked the large throwing star at the newly evolved digimon. The large rabbit digimon deflected the shuriken with his claws, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Kusangi!" Shurimon threw his two arm stars towards Lynxmon as she charged towards him.

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon shot many blast of flame at the leaf ninja's arms, managing to sever the stars from the ninja's body.

"Damn you!" Shurimon howled out in pain.

"Dimension Hole!" Prairiemon jumped into the air and slammed Igamon into the ground, causing both of the to be buried under the ground. Suddenly the ground underneath Shurimon rumbled before Prairiemon jumped out of the ground, Igamon practically impaled on his claws. The large rabbit charged at Shurimon, tackling the larger of the two ninja to the ground.

At this point Tsukaimon had managed to pick himself off of the ground and flew towards the rest of the group, before landing in Herminoe's arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'll…live." Tsukaimon managed to speak out.

Shurimon and Igamon had managed to get away from Prairiemon, and both of them were dodging constant attack after attack from Prairiemon and Lynxmon.

"…What was that about us being dead?" Ginny asked Cedric, who only sighed in response.

"I just hope that they can keep it up." Harry said.

"Not to mention that Lynxmon wouldn't decide to attack Prairiemon instead." Dudley said, causing Herminoe and Harry to look over towards him. "What?"

"Why would you even come up with such an idea?" Herminoe said. Harry shook his head.

"He does have a point, although I don't think Lynxmon is stupid enough to do that until after are attackers are dead." Harry said, stopping a possible argument before it could actually begin.

Prairiemon's ears suddenly shot upright. "Sonic Ear!" Prairiemon shouted, causing massive sound vibrations to course through both Igamon and Shurimon's heads, preventing them from moving.

Lynxmon decided to take her chance as she charged towards the two ninja, who were now standing at each other's sides, clutching their heads in pain. "Wild Nail Rush!" Lynxmon shouted, thrusting her claws through both of them. Blue digicode rings appeared around the two digimon before their bodies became egg-like objects and shot off into the sky. Both Lynxmon and Prairemon then devolved back into their normal forms, before they both passed out.

At that moment the rest of the group charged towards their two fallen comrades. Cedric picked up Terriermon while Ginny went and grabbed Tailmon.

"Are they…?" Dudley began.

"They're still alive." Ginny and Cedric said almost at once.

Anything else that was going to be said was cut off as the heard the sound something running towards them.

End Chapter 3 

------------------------------------


End file.
